El Día de Ayer 'The Yesterday'
by The Hazel-Eyed Angel
Summary: "We are the children of the ninja! We are warriors! We will fight!" They bellowed, their voices ringing out with animosity... Before being introduced to the world as Noodle, she was simply known among twenty-two other children... as number 23. Oneshot!


**I was bored, and I have been thinking about this thing for a while, so finally, I wrote it down:**

**Noodle wasn't always_ Noodle_. She was a trained soldier: A child of the ninja, becoming one of 23 of the most deadly weapons the world would never know. So how did it come to be that way? How did she end up abandoned on the doorstep of Kong Studios?**

* * *

**El Día de Ayer**

"_The Yesterday"_

"_Oi_," a middle aged Japanese man called for his inferior's attention, waving his arm to signal the man should come to him. The recruit complied without question, bowing low once he was within feet of his instructor. He gazed down at the dozen or so newborns on the other side of the window, in the nursery of the hospital they had entered. They were all sleeping peacefully, unaware of any attention they may or may not bring upon themselves. All was quiet in the expansive hospital, and each recruit was near the end of their duty to deal with each of the families whose babies were to be taken on orders of this man. The man sniffed, watching as one baby in front of him breathed in slowly, and then breathed out through their tiny lips, yawning lightly. "_Anata __ha __subete __no __kodomo __o __mitsuke __mashita __ka_?" (Have you found every child?) He asked, knowing by now that every family member and hospital member alike involved would have no recollection of any child that had been taken on this cold night, as if the children had never existed in the first place, they would be virtually untraceable with absolutely no connections to the world outside of what they were about to be introduced to.

The soldier nodded with a shallow bow, "_Hai__, __se__n__sei_." He confirmed, now turning slightly to see that his squadron was now lining up and awaiting any further orders, each person holding a newborn that had been selected.

"_Ke__n__kou__, __karera __desu __ka_?" (And are they in good health?) He asked, his arms held nonchalantly behind his back as he continued to study the child on the other side of the glass before him.

"_Hai__, __se__n__sei_," the soldier told him quickly.

"_Yoi_," the man smirked, satisfied with his careful and well placed selection on each of the twenty-two children. They were the perfect candidates, and would far exceed any soldier he had ever trained before. They were young, and would learn quickly. Being in absolute harmony with their bodies and minds would be all they knew, and everything they would ever need, but he couldn't seem to shake the thought of this newborn in front of him. There was something about the child that called for his focus…

The soldier cleared his throat, thinking long before he began to speak, hoping he could find the words he would need. "Kyuzo-sama," the soldier began. Mr. Kyuzo now looked away from the newborn at last, staring at the man intently. "What will become of these children?"

Kyuzo smiled, looking away as if he were staring into space, as if the future he envisioned was standing right before him. "They will each become forces to be reckoned with… They will be taught in the way of the warrior, and become perfect weapons…"

"Sir?" The soldier was confused. What was his master going on about?

Kyuzo's face became serious, and he eyed the soldier. "It is nothing to worry over," he told the man, who bowed his head, ashamed. He had not meant to question his master's authority. Kyuzo nodded to himself, the looked over at the men lined in the hallway with the sleeping children in their arms. "___Subete __no __memori __ga __shoukyo __saretei __masu __ka__? __Koto __ga __ko__n__ya himitsu __no __mama __ni __okot __ta __s__ubete__?"_ (Is all memory erased? Will all that happened tonight remain in secrecy?)

"_Hai, sensei_," they all answered in unison.

Kyuzo nodded to himself, satisfied, then dismissed them with a single word, to which they left in an eerie silence, undetectable. Like shadows of the night, they left without a trace, taking with them the children born to become complete weapons of mass destruction. To each their own, they would all become children born of legend, unassuming and innocent looking, but masters of death. Kyuzo's face softened as he looked down at the young baby again, and he blinked when he found the child now staring up at him. The baby smiled, chirping, and Kyuzo couldn't help but smile affectionately back down. "Soldier," he called the man from before, the leader of his squadron. The recruit stood at attention. "We will be taking this one as well," Kyuzo stated.

"But Kyuzo-sama, I thought there were only to be eleven pairs, each one to have a sparring partner…"

Kyuzo sighed, annoyed. "One more will not hurt... You," he pointed to an extra, who had not yet left. "Go and find this one's family.. Deal with their memory of this child." The extra nodded, barely comprehending his orders, so the recruit repeated Kyuzo's orders in Japanese, and the extra bowed, before leaving punctually to the room number given to him.

Kyuzo picked the lock of the nursery's door, and walked silently to the child he had been gazing at. The baby looked up at him, their small eyes were soft, but full of profound awareness compared to any child Kyuzo had encountered before. Carefully, he gently picked the baby up, lifting the child so they were eye-level with him as he studied them. The child gurgled, smiling happily for the attention, and he couldn't help but to smile again. "So, you are a baby girl, are you?" He asked her, knowing she couldn't understand. "Hmmm," he looked into her eyes, growing curious as he noticed that her own iris' were still coated in grey, as most newborns, but he could still see that her eyes had the clear beginnings of becoming green, a very uncommon colour among the children he had seen. He began cooing to her, gently petting the top of her head as she yawned and began to fall asleep in his warm arms again. "Pleased to meet you, young one… You are ni-juu-san... number 23…"

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

A young girl sat at her desk as the instructor taught, or rather told them everything they would be forced to know by the end of the day. It was just another first aid lesson as far as the girl cared. She was slouched now, her head rested in her palm, with her elbow on the desk, but one of her friends couldn't help but notice and feel worried for her, and himself for that matter. "Nijuusan," he whispered.

"What did I tell you about calling me Nijuusan?" She looked annoyed, speaking in a foreign language they had learned and mastered by last year. She didn't mind her name at all, but everyone knew she preferred to be called by her name in English since she had learned it, and she also called all of her peers by their English names. The one who had called for her was called Juu-hatchi, or 18.

18 nudged her in the side. "_Oi_," he spoke in a low voice, calling for her attention, "Er, 23. _Anata ha daijoubu_?" (Are you okay?) 23 looked at him, her face blank. She nodded, and then began staring off into space again. "_Sukunakutomo, mimi o katamukeru furi o_," (At least pretend to listen) He chastised her, but she only rolled her eyes, looking at his light purple eyes from the corner of her eye as she blew a strand of hair away from her face. "_Wareware ha futatabi toraburu ni makikoma ni naru n da yo_! (We're going to get into trouble again!) He warned her in a stern voice, and they both looked up, eyes wide and alarmed when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked behind themselves, and realised Mr. Kyuzo had been watching their exchange. He smirked, nodding towards the instructor at the front of their classroom, and they nodded, turning to face forward, 23's face painted in pink, ashamed that she had been caught by her sensei.

"_Nijuusan. Ichi Hatchi_," the instructor called them after he had finished asking the class a question. 18 froze, having no idea of what had been said, he didn't know the answer. 23 sighed smiling to herself. "Sorede?" The instructor pressed.

She opened her mouth, and quickly answered for the both of them. What is the first thing you must do to try to stop a wound from bleeding had been the question 18 missed, but 23 heard it clearly, and she knew the answer. "_Mazu, san kara go fun kagiri, kizu ni atsuryoku o kakeru to omoimasu… Yoshi sensei_ " (First, as long as five to three minutes, I put pressure on the wound... Mr. Yoshi.) She spoke quickly. Mr. Yoshi nodded, then continued on with the lesson. 18 wiped his forehead, sighing with relief, and 23 stifled a laugh, choking on her spit. 18 sneered at her, but couldn't help disguising a laugh when she made a funny face at him, sticking her tongue out.

After Mr. Yoshi excused them to the medical wing, Kyuzo was quick to pull 18 and 23 aside, and they bowed their heads as they waited for the rest of their peers to pass them by, going to their dorm. Once they were alone, Kyuzo looked down at them with a mischievous smile, speaking to them in English. "23, I know you have the capability to pick up on information, even while not giving full attention to a subject, but I would appreciate if you at least gave an effort to look as though you are a well-behaved little girl," he chuckled, knowing the were a couple other children who were much more trouble than her, but she always seemed to find herself in trouble when it was in class. By far, she was the smartest, but no one could ever guess with how nonchalant she treated every subject.

18 nudged her in the side, "Told you, Nijuusan."

She curled her lip, hissing, "It's Twenty-Three!"

Kyuzo chuckled. "Go on and join your classmates, and then off to bed. We have a long day tomorrow," he told them, pointing towards the barracks. They bowed low, and then turned tail, racing to the medical wing close by.

They were quick to get in line with their classmates, each one getting in order according to their name, and of course 23 was the last to be accounted for. As each child entered, they routinely held out their arm as a nurse pricked the inside of their elbows with a thick needle, injecting a thick substance into their blood. None of them could really figure what it was, but they knew it helped them to keep up with their rigorous training, so their muscles would heal quickly, but it did not enhance them in any way. Of course, genetically, it had altered a couple of the children, but none of them cared. It was natural for them. They knew nothing else. Only a few were exposed to genetic alterations from the substance given to them, and the effects were minor. Number 5 had grown pink hair because of it, but she enjoyed it to the fullest. Besides her, the purple colour of 18's eyes were also a result of this. Number 13 had grown a greenish tone to his skin, and 23 was the only other one who had seemed to gain a unique feature as well. It was hard to tell, but as she got older, it could be seen that her hair had grown a distinct purple tint, and she could only wonder how indigo it would become as she aged, but she enjoyed it as much as 5 enjoyed _her own_ hair.

After she had finally been injected, she and 18 walked, along with everyone else walked to the barracks, fully ready to relax and get ready for bed, and everyone quickly changed into their pajamas as soon as they were able to. As soon as they had peace, it was quickly broken. Like the young children they were, everyone quickly became distracted and began messing about. 23, hungry as always, prepared a small meal consisting of noodle soup for herself. Noodle soup was one of her favourites for its taste, but also simply because she loved the word noodle. She hadn't an idea why, but she always held a fascination for the English language.

As she ate, she watched as her mates did their own things. She loved to watch as many of them did what they were best at. Kyuzo had given each of them private lessons throughout the years, and each of them had gained a talent unique to themselves. Her sparring partner, 18, had mastered his own voice, and had an amazing singing voice. He and she often performed for their peers, but beside the two of them, doing nothing at the moment, number 5 was entertaining herself by dancing and prancing through the room as she and two others played tag. Number 7 was busying himself with painting, and he was still working on the same picture for the past two weeks. 23 shook her head, rolling her eyes. _Perfectionist_… 23 was especially interested in 15, who was performing magic tricks for most of them to watch, while 13 was busy reading a book upside down, and number 20 was hanging upside down while reading a book that was right side up, or at least to herself it was.

Once 23 was finished with her food, she promptly put it away and washed her hands, and out of nowhere, 13 began to speak. He was the eldest, but only by a few meager days; 23 was born one day after him. As 13 spoke, everyone gathered around him, sitting on the ground, knowing he always had a good story, but 23 stood as she listened, her arms held behind her back. He spoke in English so that any instructor who might be watching after them wouldn't know what they were saying. "Guys, isn't anyone else worried for tomorrow?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why would we be worried," number 5 asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Be_cause_," he breathed, frustrated and persistent. "Kyuzo-sensei said that those guys were coming tomorrow… Those, er, those government officials or something…"

"Why would we be worried about that," 20 asked, looking up from her book as she continued to hang upside down.

"Kyuzo-sensei said they would be evaluating our school… He said that they could take us away from Kyuzo-sensei if… if he failed us he said," 13 tried to explain, unsure of his words.

"They cannot take us away from papa Kyuzo," 23 interjected. "He did perfect in raising us, and he _always_ tells us we are good… We are _his _children. He is our mentor, and we are his family… _they can't_ just separate us…" She was trying to convince herself, as well as encourage everyone else not to let anything get to them. They would need to be confident in themselves if what Kyuzo said was true, and the officials were coming to ogle what Kyuzo had been teaching them. They were need to be able to focus if they were to impress the men coming to them tomorrow.

"But," 13 tried again, but one could tell he wanted to believe 23's words. He was just as scared as everyone else. He didn't want to lose their family. He was just worried, and it was getting to him.

"Hush," 23 told him. "We are fine… Nothing will happen…. We are fine," she repeated, and then pulled her guitar off the wall next to her bed. She sat on her bed and strummed the chords, then began playing an old nursery rhyme Kyuzo had sung to all of them as they had grown up. He had grown a soft spot for his children as he raised them, and each of them had a special place in his heart, though he had never intended to bond with them in the way he did. They had all made his heart melt, and he had become a good father to each of them, and they all sung in unison happily as 23 played the music to their lullaby with her guitar.

As they sung, Kyuzo walked in, a soft smile on his face as he listened to their beautiful voices. Once they were finished, the all smiled when they realised Kyuzo was standing behind them. "time for bed, young ones." They all nodded, muttering quietly as they quickly got under their covers, half of them having to climb onto their bunks. "Oyasumi," he told them.

"Oyasumi, Kyuzo-sama," they all told him back, and he smiled widely as he flicked the light switch, leaving the room in utter darkness.

* * *

Before the sun had even peaked over the horizon, if someone happened to be peeking over the barrier that surrounded the home of children 1 through 23, they could hear as all the children roared in sequenced harmony as they practiced their martial arts. They stood out on the damp field, standing in neat rows, perfectly spaced safe distances from one another as Mr. Yoshi threw out orders to them. He barked another order and they yelled, "Hiya," slicing the air with katanas as they practiced their Ninjutsu. He barked again, and they all leapt into the air, twisting their bodies as they swung their swords around themselves, landing neatly in crouches with their swords swinging behind each of their backs. Quickly, they all stood straight again, balancing on one leg as they brought their katanas out in front of them, demonstrating the deadly weapon as an extension of each of their bodies in a meditative state.

Kyuzo walked in a professional manner as three other men trailed behind him, their eyes fixed on the children they approached. They watched as the children, in sync, performed every command pricisely. Yoshi barked again, and they all yelled, "Hiya," as they swung their swords out, uppercutting as they performed a back-flip, and twisted their bodies with their katanas dancing with them. Yoshi spoke, and they all stood, clasping their swords by their handle's ends with both hands, and then bowing low to the ground. As they stood staright, each of them lifted their katanas into the air, and then brought the weapons down behind their backs to slip each weapon down its sheath.

Kyuzo smiled, ready to have is children prove themselves, and that they were fully prepared as the government's weapons, but he felt somewhat guilty for not allowing them to each have normal lives. He sighed, knowing it was far to late now. It was time to deliver that he had promised. "_Chuui_!" He called, and every child bowed again as the men approached. He spoke in a stern voice, "_Heishi! Anata no basho de_!" (Soldiers! At your place!) He ordered, and immediately, they lined up in order. Once they were settled, Kyuzo began pacing back and forth, examining each of them minutely. He moved to the end down by number 1. "_Anata ha dare desu ka_?"

"Kyuzo-sensei! Wareware ha ninja komodo tachi desu! Wareware ha senshi desu! Wareware he tatakau koto ni naru! Wareware ha tsuneni katsu!"(We are the children of the ninja! We are warriors! We will fight! We will always win!) They bellowed, their voices ringing out with animosity. The three officials eyes grew wide, and they looked around at one another as Kyuzo paced again, but took his place down the end by number 1.

"_Anata no mokuteki ha nani desu ka_?" He roared.

"_Houshi suru_," they yelled back. "_Kyuzo-sensei, Wareware takakau koto ni naru_!" (To serve! Master Kyuzo, we will fight!)

He nodded, satisfied by their perfect answers. "_Watashi ha aruku you ni, anata no namae o ataeru! Anata ha rikai shitei masu ka? Junbi o_!" He moved to stand in front of number 1, who swallowed nervously.  
"_Hai, sensei_!" they all answered.

"_Gō_," he pointed to each one as he walked by, and they each shouted their given name, or rather number.

"_Ichi_!"

"_Ni_!"

"_San_!"

"_Yon_!"

"_Go_!"

"_Roku_!"

"_Hichi_!"

"_Hatchi_!"

"_Kyu_!"

"_Juu_!"

"_Juu-ichi_!"

"_Juu-ni_!"

"_Juu-san_!"

"_Juu-yon_!"

"_Juu-go_!"

"_Juu-roku_!"

"_Juu-hichi_!"

"_Juu-hachi_!"

"_Juu-kyu_!"

"_Ni-juu_!"

"_Ni-juu-ichi_!"

"_Ni-juu-ni_!"

"Tweh…" she quickly corrected herself, shaking her head, thankful that the men hadn't noticed her slip up. "_Ni-juu-san_!"

Kyuzo nodded to himself, "Very good." He told them. "Children, say hello to our guests," he ordered, now reverting back into speaking English to demonstrate his children's knowledge.

"_Hai_!" They lifted their hands out in front of them, holding their hands together out in front of their chests as they bowed low at their waists, then stood straight. They moved their hands to their sides as they continued. "_Ohayu gozaimusu_! _Go raijou arigato gozaimashita_!"

They nodded to the children, bowing their heads shallowly in return, and then looked back at Kyuzo. "_Ni-juu-san_! _Juu-hatchi_! Demonstrate your Wing Tsun technique for our guests!"

23 and 18 nodded, "Hai." After taking one step away from their peers, they walked towards each other and bowed before backing away and moving a safe distance from their classmates.

Kyuzo continued to talk about his children as though he were bragging about them, telling the men about the amazing codes each child, and how the uttering of such simple, and yet unknown words, could cause utter devastation, turning the children into blind killers, or simply erase all memory from them. They looked worried and he spoke again, telling them that if the government had no use for them, each child could go on to have perfectly normal lives simply by using the codes that erased all memory, but the men still looked unsure, whispering amongst themselves as they watched the two young children getting ready to spar. Kyuzo went on to tell them that every child had perfectly mastered every martial art known to man, and was adept in every language, able to carry on in a complicated conversation easily. The men nodded, impressed by the feats of such young children.

23 nodded to 18, wanting him to make the first move, and they studied each other closely, their faces malicious as they circled one another, ready to strike. 18 was the first to make a move, and he bounded towards 23 with lightning speed, but she quickly ducked as he sent a kick to her head, and she kicked his shin, elbowing his side as he lost his balance. It seemed to go in slow-motion as he fell, his body now in the air as he fell toward the ground, his eyes wide in astonishment. She jabbed his back, and he hit the floor with a gruesome thud. She lunged for him, straddling his back and wrapping her arm around his neck, ready to finish him off with a simple wringing. He was panting heavily, clinging to her arms as she kept her chokehold tightly around his neck. She was breathing deeply as well, and after a moment, her face became impassive as she released him from her iron grip, and he fell forward, barely catching himself before his face hit the ground once more. As they fought, one man took down notes, and they all nodded to one another as 23 helped 18 to his feet and then the two moved back to their places.

They called for Kyuzo's attention, and he walked up to his guest, a proud smile upon his lips, but the children could see as his smile faded and he began to argue with the men. As they continued to talk, he peeked over to his children and spoke, "_Oi_! You are excused, my children! Go to your dorm."

They bowed, "Hai!" And then walked in a line as the marched towards the barracks.

13 smiled to himself, "They looked stunned! Did you see that?" He spoke proudly, encouraged by the looks then men were giving them. Everyone nodded in agreement. 23 bit her lip. The faces Kyuzo was making towards them as he excused them had her worried. What was he so angry about? Had they not done well enough?

Number 5 placed her hand on 23's shoulder, "What do you think, 23? Do you think they will leave us with Kyuzo-sensei? We all did so well!" She chirped.

23 shook her head, "Huh? Oh, yes! Of course! We were brilliant! Of course they'll leave us alone!" Her voice was somewhat off, but no one paid any mind as they came to their dorm and began playing, forgetting the stress they had just been exposed to, and the test they had passed all too well.

* * *

In the pitch black of the night, only a few exceptionally bright stars could be seen in the lonely sky above the base of the children of the ninja. All 1 through 23 were asleep soundly hours after lights out had been ordered throughout the base, but one figure still lurked in the darkness. Their large frame hid among the shadows as they came to the children's barracks, and moved swiftly through the room. He was pleased to see every child slept soundly, but he shook his head. He needed to focus on the mission, and keep his head clear. He moved to the end of one row, and placed his hand on a child's small shoulder. She woke up, but before she could react to the intruder, he covered her mouth, and her whole world went black again within seconds, and they only thing she could remember in her distressed sleep was the thick, overpowering smell of chloroform.

After an hour, her mind finally began to awaken again, but her eyes were still too heavy. She concentrated, and realised that someone was carrying her, and they were clearly in a hurry as they moved. She was hidden from view, wrapped in a blanket, close to the man's chest as he jogged through dark secluded alleyways and down the empty streets, nearly arrived at his destination. He had planned for this. He would save at least one, but why her?

23 finally found her eyes, and looked up, shocked to see her mentor. "Kyuzo-sama?" He slowed, his eyes wide as he stared down at her, sweat pouring down his face. "Where are you taking me, Kyuzo-sama? Why are we alone?" She asked, her voice scared, and more childlike than he had ever heard before.

His bottom-lip quivered, and he closed his eyes as he continued to walk, but held her closer to himself, hugging her tightly. "I am sorry, my child. I have failed you."

"What do you mean, Kyuzo-sama? Did we not do good enough? Are they going to take us away?" He breathed in deeply, not slowing his pace.

His voice was choked, and tears streamed down his face as he spoke. "No, my child. Just the opposite…" 23 tilted her head in confusion. "I'm afraid you, my children, were deemed too dangerous to let out into society… or to even be breathing for that matter…" He sniffed, his chest quaking with his depression. "They demanded your end, those disgusting savages… even when I tried to offer the alternative in erasing the memories…" He ended, beginning to mutter quietly to himself.

23 whimpered. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking around them.

He caressed her purple hair, "Do not worry, my child. I will not allow them to take you."

She began to cry, "B-but why me? Why not 18 or 13? _They deserve it more_! Why _me_? Why do _I _get to go on?"

"Hush, little one," he cooed, rubbing her back comfortingly. "In all of our papers, there are only twenty-two of you documented…_You_ were never meant to be here… _You_ were the extra… They don't know about you, so _you_ will be _safe_," he explained. "You are the _only one_ who will be safe, my child… I am sorry… I have failed you." She continued to cry. What did he mean they were chosen? She was missing something, and she knew it, but couldn't figure what exactly it was.

"Twenty-three, you are the brightest and most advanced of all my young ones," he told her. "I am so proud of you… I know you will go on to have a happy, normal life. I won't allow otherwise."

She hugged his neck as she began looking around them. They were surrounded by grounded aeroplanes that all had English words on them. She could barely make out the odd word on one plane in the dim light. _FedEx_?

"What is going to happen to me, Kyuzo-sama?" She asked, her voice hushed and barely audible.

"I am sending you far away, my child, to live with a group of men who will take care of you. You will play guitar for them, so you will have to shoot for the moon, as they say, my little one."

She nodded, afraid. "I will make you proud, Kyuzo-sama."

"I told you, you already have, my child," he told her with an affectionate smile, petting her hair.

He placed her on the ground as they came to a large, empty crate. She hugged him tightly around the waist, and he bent down, hugging her back. "Here. Change into these, quickly." He handed her some clothes, and of course, she quickly did as he expected of her. Once she was in her new outfit, in clothes she had never experienced wearing before, he placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her before pulling her into a hug again and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, my child. And, I am sorry I never gave you a proper name…"

She whimpered, about to ask what he had meant by a proper name… and tell him she loved him too, but suddenly, he whispered in her ear, and her mind went blank. She passed out, and he carefully laid her down in the large, opened crate they'd come to. He placed her on the packaging peanuts before he closed the crate, nailing the door shut tightly. When he was finished, he quickly stapled a poster on the top of the box. It was a want ad for a well-trained guitarist. Kyuzo quickly retreated as he saw there were two night-shift employees coming to gather the last of the packages. Her box was tossed in roughly with all of the other deliveries, and before anyone could have guessed -before anyone would every know she was gone -they were far above the ground, soaring high, their destination towards 23's future life.

* * *

As the boxes in the back of a vehicle shifted, moving with the rough road beneath the car's tires, 23 was brutally forced awake. She gasped, panicked. She began muttering rapidly, her words too quick to understand as she pounded on the inner walls of her prison. She had no idea where she was, and she couldn't even remember who she was, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to be wherever she was.

After minutes of struggling, she grew quiet, and then realised she should have probably been quiet in the first place, not knowing what kind of attention she could attract to herself, good or bad. She crouched, huddling in on herself, wrapping her arms around her legs with a long sigh as packaging peanuts were thrown around her with the shaking of the car. Suddenly, she was thrown to the side of the box when a sharp turn was made, and she whined, annoyed. She began to fall backwards when the car climbed a steep hill, and once the vehicle came to a stop, she could hear two men jump out quickly and open the backside. Quickly, they reached for her box, unknowing of the contents inside, and she was flung around as they quickly disposed of the box, throwing it against the door of their destination. One man quickly pounded on the door, and then he and his mate both retreated, screaming as they ran for cover, and 23 could hear the tires squeal as they made their hasty escape.

She didn't have time to recover. In no time, her dark world was filled with roaring again, and she held her breath as she heard a door open, and someone step outside, looking around frantically. Next, 23 heard a nasally voice that clearly belonged to a male, and another, higher pitched voice answered, but she could tell he was a man too… Whoever he was, he sure stuttered a lot.

She was thrown into the side of the box again, trying her best to remain quiet as her box was carried to some unknown destination, and the nasally, raspy voice spoke again, in a language that seemed familiar, but she could not understand. She heard a piece of paper being ripped, and unknown to her, it was the ad Kyuzo had placed on the box to where she was to be mailed. The voice scoffed, and then disappeared seconds before she heard the higher-pitched man's voice. She could only understand when he said, "Huh...?" But everything after was incomprehendable.

23 held her breath, pushing herself into the back of the crate, hiding among the styrofoam peanuts as she heard the voice prying the box open, and she could hear her heart pounding with utter terror as light began to filter into the darkness. She knew she was screwed. She didn't have a choice… she would have to fight back… but, she froze, her eyes painted with astonishment the box's lid began to give away. He couldn't see her in the blinding darkness of her cave, but she could see part of him… part of his head at least… The only thing her eyes were fixed on however, were the glimpses she caught of his amazing blue hair that sat upon his head, it was the only thing she could see of her intruder, and he didn't give her any mind. He was still busy trying to remove the wooden panel… As he pried the last nails of the box, the lid finally gave way, and she finally saw his face when he smiled as he tried to see what lay hidden inside.


End file.
